


Ragazzo (男孩)

by Renata Lord (snowlight), salarski



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarski/pseuds/salarski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克林西到了国米。（谢谢salarski & 奶油味苍蝇两位姑娘的翻译！）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragazzo (男孩)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ragazzo (The Kid)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051670) by [Renata Lord (snowlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord). 



> 作者：Renata Lord (snowlight@livejournal/AO3)  
> 译者：salarski & 奶油味苍蝇  
> 配对：马特乌斯/克林斯曼  
> 声明：都是编的！  
> 时间：1989年8月。

洛塔尔曾打算与那个小鬼好好相处。更确切地说，伟大的弗兰兹·贝肯鲍尔亲自给他下达了 _指令_ 要让他们好好相处。“你和安德烈亚斯已经合作得不错了，”在说这话的时候，德国足球的皇帝手里正端着杯意大利白酒，“让那孩子融入球队，加强你们之间的配合，我们要在世界杯上大干一场。”

然后那个小鬼就带着一张嫩脸和一贯的老脾气来到了梅阿查。意大利媒体几乎是不由自主地蜂拥向他——这可是新签约的大牌球员，德国足球先生，更别提年方二五的他还拥有令人吃惊的金发美貌。与上回洛塔尔在国家队见到他时相比，尤尔根·克林斯曼的足球技巧已经又有了进步。只是一旦离开球场，那种距离感仍然和他如影随形，就像在潮湿的冬日清晨里泛起的雾气一般将他团团裹住。洛塔尔曾邀请他同住，却被他彬彬有礼地直接拒绝了。事情就是这样。

但当朱塞佩·巴雷西跑入更衣室，问洛塔尔有没有看见“那个男孩”时，洛塔尔心中仍然升腾起了一股想要纠正对方的莫名冲动。Ragazzo这个词在意大利人的口中柔软而顺滑，其间包含的意味更多是宠爱而非傲慢。事实上，尤尔根那个充满孩子气的金色微笑也常常让人忽视他在比赛中的侵略性。但不知为何，“男孩”这个词还是触动了洛塔尔那德国式的神经。

“他其实比尼古拉还大。”不止尼古拉，应该比队里其他好几个球员都要大。不过尼古拉·贝尔蒂恰巧长了一张典型的意大利娃娃脸。

“那 _倒是_ ，”国际米兰的队长对他投以一个了然的笑容，“你这是在为你的同胞出头，嗯？”

“他不需要我为他出头，”洛塔尔耸了耸肩，继续按摩他的小腿。

“好吧，如果你看见尤尔根—”，朱塞佩把Jürgen名字中的那个元音变音发得不错，“告诉他文丘里正在在找他。”

他正打算答应，一头金发毫无预兆地就从朱塞佩身后冒了出来：“文丘里在找我？”

“嘿，正说你呢。是的，文丘里找你。他在特拉帕托尼的办公室。”

尤尔根没问原因。他只飞快地露出了一个招牌微笑，留下一句简单的“谢谢”便转身离开。朱塞佩也走了，只留下小腿仍旧酸痛的洛塔尔。他不由自主地叹了口气。

是啊，感谢上帝，那个男孩 _真的_ 知道该怎么踢球，否则他们就压根没法相处了。


End file.
